1. Field of the Invention
This invention is designed for hand carried firearms of selective automatic and semi-automatic operation and semi-automatic operation only. It is more specifically directed towards the provision of a conversion bolt assembly, auxiliary chamber assembly, operating rod assembly and magazine for easily converting a conventional weapon for the firing of smaller, less powerful ammunition for which it was not originally designed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, many conversion devices have been invented for readily converting conventional firearms to use ammunition that the firearm was not originally designed to use. There are many reasons for designing such conversion units: such as economy, ease of use, less sound and less recoil. One such design is that of John L. Pedersen, U.S. Pat. No. 1,555,420, Oct. 12, 1920. This patent discloses a bolt conversion assembly for converting a military high power bolt action rifle to fire smaller, less powerful ammunition in semi-automatic mode.
Another patent was granted Dec. 4, 1973, to Maxwell G. Atchisson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,095. This device is similar to Pedersen's except that it is for an automatic or semi-automatic firearm. Namely, the M-16 and AR-15 family of weapons.
Another prior art is that of the conversion of the Colt Firearm Company 45 automatic pistol to fire 0.22 long rifle ammunition. Otherwise known as the Colt Ace or Ace Conversion which has incorporated in its barrel a vibrator invented by David M. Williams of Godwin, N.C., and granted U.S. Pat. No. 2,090,657 on Aug. 24, 1937. A unique feature of this conversion is the floating chamber design or vibrator which accentuates the recoil of the 0.22 long rifle cartridge, enabling it to function properly.